Love Hurts
by Blaise Dorriena
Summary: *:YAOI! :* A short lil' thing, kinda stupid really. I was bored. It's all dialogue. RR


Love Hurts  
  
I don't own anything. Not me! And I swear, I don't have Tai and Matt tied up in my basement! Really! Don't go down there! ^_^;; They're just oversized. . . uhhh. . . BEANBAGS! YEAH!. . . with hair. . . and wearing gags. . . Eep! *runs away*  
  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What is wrong with you tonight?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you've been sitting there, chewing on that blasted pencil for nearly an hour, just staring into space."  
  
"Mmm, so I have. And let me tell you, wood doesn't taste good after that long"  
  
"I could have told you that,"  
  
"Well, aren't you just the smartest thing?"  
  
"Hmm. Sarcasm noted. So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Right. And I'm Diablomon, back from the internet."  
  
"Good for you,"  
  
"You're not very blithe tonight. You haven't even started on your homework yet. I have to get going soon,"  
  
"I know. I'll be busting my butt tonight,"  
  
"And you couldn't just do it now?"  
  
"Nah"  
  
"I see. Oh well, it's your own fault if Mrs. Hedson uses that darn strap on you,"  
  
"Nah, she wouldn't dare hit me,"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Cause I'm bigger than she is,"  
  
"I think everyone is,"  
  
"Still. . ."  
  
"Yeah. You're right, she wouldn't dare hit a student,"  
  
"She has before,"  
  
"That didn't count,"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"That was her daughter. She knew there would be no phone call from an angry mother to get her ass fired,"  
  
"I understand,"  
  
"I'm impressed,"  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
  
"TAI!"  
  
"What? Geeze, Matt! You scared me!"  
  
"Well, you're doing it again! Just staring at the wall behind me. And now you're doodling little hearts all over your book,"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help it,"  
  
"Oh my God. Tai, are you alright?"  
  
"Do I look alright to you, Matt?"  
  
"Stupid question. Here's another; what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Matt! Where are we going?"  
  
"What do you mean? I don't understand. Why are you so upset?"  
  
"Oh! You're so thick sometimes!"  
  
"Wha-mmph!"  
  
"There! Do you understand now?"  
  
"No! What is going on inside that oversized head of yours?"  
  
"Damn it, Matt!"  
  
"Ow! What the Hell is your problem, Tai?!"  
  
"You're such an idiot sometimes!"  
  
"Well, why don't you just tell me then!"  
  
"Ah! I swear, it's easier talking to Mieko!"  
  
"I'll ignore that. But I would like to know why you kiss me one moment, and slug me the next!"  
  
"Oh, never mind! Just get out, Matt!"  
  
"Fine by me!"  
  
"Hmph. Stupid Matt. All that hair gel's seeped into his brain,"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Yagami residence,"  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Oh. It's you. What do you want?"  
  
"Tai, please don't be like that,"  
  
"Well, I can't help it Matt. You're so thick sometimes,"  
  
"Yeah, you said that before. So why did you kiss me?"  
  
"You are such a pain!"  
  
"No, I'm thick, remember? So indulge me,"  
  
"Well, I. . . it's because. . . Matt, I. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Damn it, Matt! I love you!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry,"  
  
"Whoa. . . maybe we should get together and talk?"  
  
"Maybe so. . . will you meet me at the swings in the park by my building?"  
  
"Umm, sure."  
  
"Good. Ten minutes. See ya,"  
  
"Ummm. . . bye,"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Matt. . ."  
  
"Hey Tai,"  
  
"Hey yourself. Nice shiner,"  
  
"Mmm, isn't it though?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm really sorry Matt, I don't know what got into me,"  
  
"It's ok. No harm done. Think nothing of it,"  
  
"Are you just saying that?"  
  
"Yup. As soon as we work all this out, I'm gonna kick your ass,"  
  
"I'm so afraid,"  
  
"You should be. I'm not all good hair and blue eyes you know,"  
  
"Hmmm. . ."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that. Tai, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Ehhh! That would be the WRONG ANSWER! You don't usually cry unless there's something big going on,"  
  
"Well, I finally told you how I feel after all these years, and I didn't get the reaction I was hoping for,"  
  
"What reaction would that be?"  
  
"Well, I dunno, just something. . ."  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Wha-mmph!"  
  
"Was that the reaction you wanted?"  
  
"Mmm. No, that was much better,"  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
"Aw, you may be all cold on the outside, but I know who you really are. I got your number boy,"  
  
"Well, whatever number you have, it's probably a fake. I'm unlisted,"  
  
"You're a weirdo,"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I like that. Puts an edge on the relationship"  
  
"Oooh. You're an interesting boy, Tai Yagami,"  
  
"You've only just figured this out?"  
  
"No. But now I can finally look at you with the eyes I've had all this time,"  
  
"You're such a cad,"  
  
"No, I'm a romantic fool. And don't you forget it, goggle head,"  
  
"Oh, shut up and kiss me,"  
  
"Ooh, is this supposed to be punishment?"  
  
"No, but if you want, I can show you my strap,"  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"I think I love you,"  
  



End file.
